Many Types Of Pretence
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: Jason Grace talking to Clarisse La Rue about Annabeth Chase.


The head councillors meeting ending and Jason headed out of the big house with Piper, Leo and Annabeth. Annabeth was staring up at the sky. She wasn't really concentrating on what was going on. Her eyes were far away; Jason had the feeling that her head was somewhere completely different than her body. He had a feeling she was with Percy. Maybe she was kissing him, maybe she was getting married to him or maybe she was just sat on the beach in the sun talking to him. Piper headed off with her brother and Leo waved to Jason and headed over to forge. As Jason and Annabeth walked, Annabeth kept her attention on the sky. After a while, when they were in sight range of the sea, Annabeth stared at it and smiled sadly.

'Are you okay?' Jason asked her. She turned to him a nodded slightly,

'I'll be fine' she promised, 'I just wonder sometimes, if he remembers anything about me at all.' Jason smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder,

'I bet he does' he told her. She breathed in slowly,

'You didn't' she reminded him. She began to walk away, at about 3 metres away she turned back to Jason, 'Just promise me something Jason. If when you remember your past fully. If you have a girlfriend back at Roman camp. Don't leave her wondering.' There was a devastated look in her eyes as she turned and walked off,

'I promise' Jason mumbled under his breath.

…..

Jason walked around camp. His brain was annoying him. He kept getting slight memories that really didn't make any sense. He looked over at the beach, he could see Annabeth wading her way into the sea. The sea seemed to be lapping gently on her. Like it was trying to comfort her. Thinking about it, Jason figured it probably was. He noticed that he wasn't the only one that was looking at Annabeth. A brown eyed girl with stringy brown hair that fell to her shoulders was sat on the grass watching Annabeth. Jason walked over and sat beside her. She didn't even react,

'Has she always had that look in her eyes?' Jason asked. The girl glanced at him through the corner of her eye,

'What do you mean?' she asked coldly. She obviously wasn't one for talking much,

'That far away look' Jason explained, 'like she's a million miles away.' The girl laughed slightly. It wasn't a happy laugh. It was sad, like she had seen so much more of Annabeth than that look,

'It used be there all the time' the girl said, 'She always used to keep everything stored in her head. She never let anything out. She trapped herself inside her own head. Until he came.'

'Percy Jackson?' Jason asked. The girl flinched,

'Yeah. Percy Jackson. Prissy. That idiot son of Poseidon' she said. Her voice was cold, there was no emotion there,

'Why do you hate him?' Jason asked,

'He's an idiot. He's the stupidest guy I've ever met. Most of the time I want to strangle him. But I don't hate him' she said, 'but don't you dare tell anyone I said that! Or you die!'

'I won't' Jason promised. The girl nodded solemnly,

'When Percy arrived, Annabeth and him instantly became best friends. That look in her eyes disappeared. She didn't need to pretend to be anywhere else. She was already the only place she wanted to be. Now he's gone, she chooses to pretend again. All those years ago, in her mind, she'd always be with Luke and Thalia. Now, in her mind she's always with him.' The girl stopped talking and looked at Annabeth, who was now sat in the shallow water her head on her knees. The girl sighed loudly.

'Oh' was all Jason could think to say, 'She must really love him.' The girl laughed lightly,

'More than even she understands. If you'd seen them together. You'd understand' she told Jason. 'By the way, this conversation never happened. Okay, Jason?'

'Why?' he asked.

'Because, I'm known for not caring, about anything. Life is easier that way' she replied,

'You actually believe that?' Jason asked,

'Yes. It's easier if they think I don't care about any of them. It's easier for me to pretend I don't.'

'Why do you want to pretend you don't?'

'Same reason Annabeth pretends to have something she doesn't. Then things might not hurt as much.' Jason watched the girl as her eyes scanned the beach were Annabeth sat. She didn't look happy, but she looked content. Maybe it was better to not care. Then when it all disappears, it wouldn't hurt as much. This girl clearly did care though. She pretended not to so she wouldn't hurt herself if the anything happened to the people she cared about and so she wouldn't hurt them if anything happened to her. It was admirable. It really was,

'What's your name?' Jason asked. The girl didn't take her eyes off Annabeth.

'Clarisse la Rue.'


End file.
